Seddie Un Te Amo No Se Le Dice A Cualquiera
by MarinaMaChSeddieVondy
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron, que era lo que pensaban Sam y Freddie en cada momento que han tenido desde que se conocieron? como se enamoraron? Pues una platica entre ellos los hara recordar todo... Ubicado en iGo1D ...


Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta novela la escribí hace como 2 años, es mi primera novela, en la página de Facebook ya está terminada desde hace 2 años, decidí publicarla aquí, porque me gusta mucho, y después de 2 años sin estar conectada en mi cuenta de Facebook para fandoms, quisiera retomar mis fics, y terminar los que no pude hace 2 años, por lo que también las publicare aquí. Mis fics publicados, y one shoots, los copiare y pegare de cómo están en face, tratare de corregir algunos errores, o de cambiar algunas cosas, pero no prometo cambiar mucho puesto que, como en aquellos tiempos y ahora, escribiré en las madrugadas, que es cuando tengo tiempo de escribir, asi que perdón por errores ortográficos y así.

Esta novela está basada en iGoOneDirection, pero obviamente no había visto los últimos capítulos de iCarly, porque aún no salían, podría decirse que es SongFic por todas las canciones.

Espero y les guste, ahorita subo el primer capítulo…

Advertencias: No soy muy buena escribiendo :S…Esta historia salió directamente de mi cabecita (algunos flash back traerán cosas que en verdad pasaron en el show),iCarly y sus personajes no son míos son creados por mi admirado Dan Schneider...(Solo para que nunca haya problemas en un futuro xD) Abreviaturas:  
S:sam  
F:freddie  
C:carly  
Sp:spencer  
G:gibby  
N.F.B(narra Freddie benson) N.S.P (narra sam puckett) etc…  
P.V.F.B(punto de vista Freddie benson)etc…  
P.F.B(pensamiento freddie benson)etc..  
En este cap se agregan…  
Z:zayn 1D  
L:liam 1D  
N:niall  
H:harry

Capitulo 1: iStillLoveYou  
N.F.B  
Escuchar a sam decrirles a los chicos de 1D que estaba totalmente disponible para salir con alguno de ellos fue como volver a sentir mi celular caer en un lugar muy delicado, como en aquel baile de las chicas invitan donde Malika me lo dejo caer; se sentía horrible al principio creí que solo bromeaba ya que si lo analizamos bien. Que chica estando en sus 5 sentidos no aprovecharía para coquetear con una BoyBand mega popular en la farándula, pero al ver como se acercaba a zayn y le susurraba sentí mis mejillas arder. Estuve a punto de correr a alejarla de él, pero después recordé que ese ya no era mi trabajo, y que por más que me estuviera muriendo por dentro viéndola coquetear con otros chicos que no fuera yo me mataba vivo…al final solo me decidí a bajar mi mirada no podría seguir mirando esa escena ..Pero eso no fue lo peor de esta semana...OH! No!...cuando por fin los chicos de 1D se presentaron en iCarly todos nos pusimos a festejar el buen trabajo que habían hecho. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue…?...ver a Sam llevarse a zayn por el elevador, vi la cara de zayn el en verdad no sabía lo que ella hacía, al parecer Sam pensó que nadie la veía, yo solo me dedique a fingir que no había visto nada, y al parecer había funcionado ya que no escuchaba a carly preguntándome "qué te pasa freddie?...te sientes bien?". Más bien lo que escuche fue…  
C: Enserio son geniales chicos! Y Harry. En verdad lamento que hayas tomado de mi agua y te hayas enfermado. Te lo compensare ..  
H: no es necesario en verdad!  
C:oww..Claro que es necesario!  
H: que no! Además..-el chico fue interrumpido por carly  
C: mínimo déjame invitarles una pizza y tacos de espagueti, con unos licuados locos  
L: pizza con tacos de espagueti y licuados?-contesto con una cara de asco liam  
F:sé que suena extraño pero en verdad es una deliciosa cena  
N:pues yo si acepto la invitación de carly!-dijo sonriente niall y después desvaneciendo su sonrisa agrego-por qué la invitación era para todos verdad?  
C: claro que es para todos!  
N: ok entonces que esperamos bajemos!-contesto el chico volviendo a sonreír ampliamente  
Antes de que bajaran gibby comenzó a mecerse en la esquina del estudio,carly se preocupó ,así que llamándolo por su nombre se acercó a él ,pero antes de poder hablarle gibby se levantó de un salto y…  
G: CENARE CON LOS DE 1D!CENARE CON LOS DE 1D!OMG! OMG!ahhh!-grito emocionado el gordito y salió brincando de emoción tomando camino hacia la sala de los los demás se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la reacción de gibby y se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que Niall lo rompió..  
N: y bien. Ya bajamos? Muero de hambre!  
LyH:que novedad!  
Carly y freddie solo rieron ..y decidieron bajar hacia la cocina de los shay.  
P.F.B  
mientras bajábamos no podía parar de atormentarme imaginando las miles de posibilidades que Sam podría estar haciendo con zayn,probablemente estaría abrazándolo o quizá lo haya besado y zayn se hubiera enamorado de ella al probar sus suaves y dulces labios, tal y como a mí me había sucedido…NO PIENESES ESO!-se regañaba constantemente-Sam no pudo olvidarme tan rápido, no seas tonto freddie acaso no vez como le coqueteaba además ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de que terminaron ella puede salir con quien quiera,-pero ella no pudo olvidarme a pesar de este tiempo ...Ella ha demostrado querer cambiar para ser más "normal" o solo era mi imaginación..?  
N.F.B  
Habíamos llegado, no me atrevía a ver a Sam o zayn así que inconscientemente mi vista se dirigió a gibby quien estaba muy emocionado ayudando a Spencer a cocinar los tacos de espagueti, fue entonces que escuche su dulce voz y no pude controlar mi cuerpo el cual volteo justo para verla y lo que realmente no me lo esperaba, ella …


End file.
